Your Heart
by Reese19
Summary: Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang vampire tampan dengan segala penyesalan dalam hidupnya. kini ia sadar, eksistensi dari Haruno Sakura adalah candu baginya. Bersama Uchiha Sai, putranya dan Sakura, ia bertekat akan memperjuangkan kembali cintanya pada reinkarnasi dari Sakura. Tapi bagaimana jika putranya yang tidak pernah mengenal ibunya itu juga mencintai Sakura?/Vampfic Chap2up R&R?
1. Chapter 1 Prologeps—01

Prolog. eps#1: Sasuke's POV

Standard Disclaimer Applied: Masashi Kishimoto

Story is by me, Kirio kiraito

Warning: keluar dari karakter, nona salah ketik, amburadul fic, dunia alternatif, vampfic, khilaf de elel.

If u dont like, get out of here dear. I have warn u.

YOUR HEART

Waktu itu, tidak bisa aku jelaskan dengan rangkaian kata-kata, tapi sungguh, penyesalan ini akan selalu membekas dalam hidupku. Menyatu dengan darah, kemudian menjadi daging.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika itu, kau dan aku, kita bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dibawah guguran daun maple yang menguning. Takdir telah menjerat kita. "Ano, apakah anda mengenal Uchiha Itachi?" Suaramu kala itu terdengar begitu lembut menyapa rumah siputku. Dengan wajah memerah yang tertunduk malu-malu, kau sekali lagi menyuarakan pemikiranmu.

"A-ano, aku bertanya padamu sebab kukira kau sedikit mirip dengan orang yang aku cari itu, tuan"

"Ada perlu apa dengannya?" kau kemudian mengangkat wajahmu, memandang aku dengan wajah tirusmu yang sedikit pucat.

"I-itu, aku tidak mengenalmu, tuan. Andapun belum tentu mengenal orang yang aku cari kan?" kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan kala itu.

Aku mendengus rendah. "Dia kakakku"

.

.

.

.

Lalu setelah itu, takdir ternyata benar-benar mempermainkan kita...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau, datang berkunjumg kekediamanku. Membawa sebuket besar bunga Lilly yang mampu menyembunyikan tubuh mungil semampaimu didada. Ibuku sedikit histeris ketika melihatmu berdiri tegak didepan pagar kediaman ini. Saat itu aku tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi di teras rumah. kalian saling berpelukan setelah nya. Seolah kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya, walau mungkin benar adanya. Hanya saja aku tidak mengetahuinya (dan tidak berniat tahu.)

"Konnichiwa, Mikoto-san"

"Ah! Sakura-chan, panggil saja aku Kaa-san. kau manis sekali~ ayo masuk. Itachi ada didalam kok. Langsung saja kekamarnya." ibu, yang biasanya akan selalu bersikap acuh, penuh wibawa, tertutup, dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara, kini telah berbeda nyaris 180 derajat bila bertemu denganmu. Kau, memang racun bagi keluargaku.

Tidak, kau bukan cyanide. Tetapi lebih mengarah pada heroine, kurasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kapan kau akan mulai bekerja? posisi direktur diperusahaan Tou-san sedang kosong, kalu kau mau. Lihatlah kakakmu, dia sudah sukses dengan gelar dokter rangkap lawyer nya." perkataan bernada datar namun tegas dari ayahku, entah mengapa mampu menyulut amarah dalam diriku. Dengan santai ayah melenggang melewatiku, setelah membisikkan sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu menyedot seluruh kewarasanku sebelumnya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah bisa melampau kakakmu, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi, kau mendatangi kediamanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam sebulan ini. Sedikit risih sih, sebab segala tindak tandukmu akan selalu berujung kehebohan. Walau pada akhirnya kau tetap berakhir di kamar Itachi, yang entah sedang apa itu. Dan kau tahu, saat itu, hal tersebut cukup mengganggu konsentrasi belajar rutinku. terutama pada tujuanmu itu. Menemui Itachi.

"Oh, Itachi-kun sedang ke supermarket sebentar. Masuk saja dulu." seperti biasa, ibu akan menyambut kedatanganmu dengan hangat. Dimana hal itu amat sangatlah jarang sekali beliau lakukan pada buah cintanya sendiri. Fenomenal. Fantastic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan entah mengapa, disetiap kunjunganmu, ada sesuatu yang selalu berubah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wajahmu. Semakin memucat ditiap harinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihatmu mencium lembut bibir Itachi, ketika tanpa sengaja ―walau sebenarnya aku sengaja― aku melewati kamar kakakku itu, dimana pintunya yang tidak tertutup dengan sempurna. Masih menyisakan sebuah celah kecil dimana aku bisa mengintip.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE! APA-APAAN KAU ITU?! HAH?! Dasar sial!" Ketika aku baru saja pulang dari kantor ayah dimana aku bekerja paruh waktu, sebuah tamparan keras menohokku. Dengan beban letih sehabis pulang bekerja, aku memandang ayahku dengan nanar. Tak kusangka, bahwa orang yang selama ini begitu aku elu-elukan telah mengatakan hal sampah yang sungguh sangat tidaklah pantas untuk seorang ayah ucapkan terhadap anaknya.

"A-apa?..." pipiku berdenyut nyeri. dia menamparku. kemudian aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian

"Tatapan macam apa itu, hah?! kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan seperti kakak―"

"―APA YANG KAU TAHU SELAMA INI?! Kau menanam dua buah pohon, dan hanya terfokus pada satu pohon, tetapi tetap mengharapkan buah dari yang satunya lagi. Yang mana tidak pernah kau perhatikan PERKEMBANGANNYA SAMA SAEKALI KEPARAT!" Cukup. Habis sudah semua kesabaranku. Memuntahkan seluruh emosi kilat yang membuncah ini, ternyata tidak semelegakan yang aku kira. Sesak ini semakin nyata terasa. Terutama ketika mataku tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam berkaca ibu yang kini tengah mengintip disela kecil pintu penghubung ruang makan dan ruang utama.

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

[SRAKK!]

Kertas yang ayah lempar tepat diwajahku, tak salah lagi.

―Ini adalah surat penurunan saham sebab sebuah proposal kerja sama yang tak sesuai dengan bidang dari calon pemegang saham. Dimana Itachi, kakakku, telah mengerjakannya atas namaku.

"Aku akan keluar dari rumah ini."

Dan tangisan ibu pecah saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa haus yang memberi sensasi membakar pada tenggorokanku ini, tidak salah lagi. Ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku mengerang, mencengkram pinggiran kursi taman untuk menopang tubuh lemasku. "U-ukh! sialh..."

"Kau tak apa tuan?"

seorang gadis berusia belasan tahun datang menghampiriku. Apa yang dilakukan gadis seusianya di waktu nyaris tengah malam ini?

Oh, apa peduliku. justru ini akan sangat menguntungkanku.

"Bi-bisakah kau membantuku, nona?" aku menyeringai ketika dia mengangguk.

.

.

.

"AAAAKKKKHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, Sasuke-san kan?"

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku dari secangkir kopi pesanan pelanggan yang sedang kuseduh, ke wajah seseorang yang tadi baru saja memanggilku. Terdengar sedikit familiar ditelingaku. Dan ternyata itu kau.

"Tidak, jika kau berniat untuk memberitahukan ibuku mengenai hal ini."

Wajah ―yang entah mengapa― pucatmu memasam. Melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, kau berteriak dengan cukup lantang. Hingga mampu menyedot nyaris seluruh atensi dari para pelanggan lainnya.

"Mana bisa begitu! Ibumu cemas, kau tahu?!"

"Kau tahu privasi?"

"Tidak, week!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura itu kekasih itachi, dilihat dari seringnya ia berkunjung kerumahmu, ditambah lagi mengunjungi kamar itachi, lalu berciuman. kurasa. Dan kekasih, berarti telah menjadi seseorang yang berharga untuk Itachi. Dan menghancurkan Sakura, Sama dengan kehancuran absolut untuk Itachi." Kata-kata Naruto kala siang itu, entah mengapa telah menjadi cahaya tersendiri bagi gelapnya duniaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Dimulai dari kedatangan mu yang nyaris 3 kali dalam seminggu ke cafe tempat aku bekerja, hubungan kita sudah menjadi sedikit lebih akrab. Sudah saling bertukar alamat email, nomor ponsel, dan bahkan menelpon sesekali. Semakin memudahkanku saja. Menuntunku kepada kemenangan absolutku.

"Kau sibuk tidak? Hn. Bagaimana kalau mengunjungi cafeku jam 8 malam ini? Ya, sebagai perayaan ulang tahunku. Oke Bye" Jelas. Aku berbohong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengajakmu untuk meminum bergelas-gelas alkohol dengan kadar yang cukup tinggi, waktu itu kau sudah meracau tak jelas dan nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Keuntungan sedang berpihak padaku. Syukurlah, aku sangat ahli dalam memerangi mabuk akibat alkohol.

"Bumm~ sakitnya hilang! lalu kita akan menikah, ayo lupakan adik bodohku itu~" meracau.

"Ayo Sakura" Kemudian aku menarik paksa tanganmu. Menegakkan tubuhmu yang semula tergeletak diatas meja bar cafe. Cafe Dional'hette tempat kerja paruh waktu sementaraku ini memang akan tutup sebelum jam 6 sore tiba. Jadi jelas, kita hanya berdua disini. Aku akan membawamu ke kamar pegawai yang memang tersedia di cafe ini, kemudian akan menjalankan rencana yang telah aku susun secara matang sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian dimana kau yang berteriak histeris ketika menemukan tubuh telanjang kita dalam satu ranjang, aku dengan sengaja mulai menghindarimu. Dengan tidak membalas semua emailmu, mengabaikan panggilan telepon darimu, dan bersikap jauh lebih cuek dan dingin (dari sebelumnya) kepadamu, Begitulah caraku. Dan lihat, selama sebulan itu kau sama sekali tidak mengusikku. Aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali kala itu. Ya, aku yang bodoh itu.

Semuanya terasa begitu tenang, sampai saat dimana kau mendatangi apartementku , dengan sebuah berita yang mampu menjungkir balikkan kehidupan serta rencanaku yang telah aku susun sebaik mungkin sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"...Aku hamil.."

.

.

Mana mungkin bisa, kau manusia bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

###########################################################################################

.

.

TBC (telah berseminya cinta)#apaan

.

author bacot area:

KUAMPRET! Saya Udah nulis selama 2 jam setengah, ternyata jadinya fic ini malah jadinya error! ERROR PEMIRSAH! #apaan. Gil(piip)! Saya kira nulis di komputer malah bagus, eh ternyata eh ternyata, malah jadinya kaya kambing gini #apaan. Pake kata align/:'" /tup;sma bla bla bla segala lagi. Lu kate gue kompie apa? Akhirnya, dengan hati kecil yang berat ini, ane terpaksa harus ngetik di hape bb ane! Dimana itu begitu menguras waktu! Satu huruf 5 detik pemirsah!gak bisa pake bold dan italic jadi gx ane pake, soalnya akan muncul huruf2 gaje Oke, makin gaje aja curcol saya #backToFormal. Review ya? Ya? YA? Awas kalo nggak, nggak ane kasi sesuatu nanti! Gyahahaha #gil(piip) review ya! wajib militer!

juga sertakan vote kamu, mengenai bagusan hapus fic your heart ini, atau once upon a time kemarin. yosh! cerita sebenarnya akan ada di chap depan.

Sign.

Kirika tamvan.

kesalahan adalah sesuatu yang lumrah bagi manusia. typo adalah cintaku. tidak bertypo, curigailah. mungkin itu alter egoku.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: eps#1: The snow and ice that can't to melt

.

.

.

.

Meeting.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Youngky Anggara

Warning : Diusahakan se IC mungkin, nona salah ketik dimana-mana, bahasa kasar, tema dewasa, semi incest, OC, khilaf de-el-el. Sekian.

Inspired by :

Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Girl's in the dark © Akiyoshi Rikako (novel)

.

.

.

.

Read the warning carefully! If you know you'll don't like it, get out of here dear! I have warn you

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

.

.

.

Main Pair : SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika melihat langit, aku teringat sesuatu. Awan. Membentuk beberapa pola yang mudah teridentifikasi dari alam bawah sadarku. Terkadang, sebagai seorang pemikir yang handal, aku ingin barang sekali saja untuk memikirkan hal-hal kecil semacam impian. Dimana aku bersenda gurau dengan teman sekelas, mencontek saat ulangan, dihukum bersama, tumbuh dewasa, memiliki pasangan hidup, anak, dan kami akan hidup bahagia hingga usia senja. Tapi kau tahu, mengucapkan itu memang mudah. Semudah kau mendeteksi kebohongan dari seorang pecundang kecil.

Melihat langit, lenganku terulur. Dan saat itu pula lah, impianku memudar. Menjadi satu dengan omong kosong yang terasa menyedot napasku ditiap keberadaannya.

Bagiku, omong kosong adalah sebuah impian, dan impian pun tak pernah lebih dari sekedar omong kosong.

"Nanti, suatu saat nanti. Bukankah menunggu itu mudah? Selagi kau masih punya waktu"

Aku tahu. Itu memanglah mantra bodoh untuk seorang jenius pemikir ulung sepertiku. Sekali lagi, aku ingin menggenggamnya. Dan berkali-kali kemudian, mereka akan memudar...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

―[Sai]―

"Aku berangkat dulu, papa." Kupikir sepatu pantoefel hitamku ini sudah sedikit jelek. Meminta yang baru pada papa bukanlah ide yang buruk, kurasa. Tak perlu kecup pipi atau cium tangan pada papa, karena memang akan selalu seperti itu di setiap paginya. Toh, papa juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sama sekali bahkan.

"Ya."

Aku tidak suka sesuatu hal yang terlalu berbelit-belit. Begitu juga dengan perkenalan. Jadi, biarkan saja kalian tahu mengenai diriku dengan sendirinya. Terdengar sangat, ah. Logis. Walau cenderung termasuk dalam analogi omong kosong.

Teman-temanku pernah bertanya begini padaku : "Sai-san, tidakkah kau merasa bangga jika harus diantar jemput dengan sebuah limousin mahal setiap harinya?" Dan aku menjawab dengan jelas, seperti : "Tidak." Ini. Dan mereka kemudian mengatakan aku berbohong. Cih, tau dari mana mereka? Mereka pikir mereka siapa?

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Yang berbicara itu jelas-jelas seorang supir yang papaku pekerjakan, sebagai supir pribadi dari sang anak tunggal. Namanya Yamada Ichida. Yang terkadang akan membuatku iri dengan susunan huruf dalam namanya. Setidaknya tidak sesingkat nama 'sai' ku kan? Terdengar kuno, malah.

"Ah, ya." Aku segera turun. Tidak berminat sama sekali pada bantalan lembut kursi mobil yang baru saja dikecap oleh bokong tercinta. Juga wajah tua Yamada, sih.

Dan seperti biasa pula, jeritan aneh dari para gadis penunggu jalan pelataran sekolah akan menjadi backsound dari kedatanganku, di setiap paginya. Jangan pernah bertanya apa aku juga akan bangga mengenai hal ini, sebab jawaban tegas akan aku keluarkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Meskipun rata-rata mereka berwajah moe-moe, sih.

"SAI-SAN! KYAAA~"

"HWAA~ KAWAI~" aku tidak merasa seperti itu. Menjengkelkan.

"KAKKOI~" thank's.

"SAAAAI!"

"..."

"..."

―tidakkah kau berfikir sesuatu yang sama sepertiku? Iya, aku akui memang, suara terakhir (pencipta keheningan(menguntungkanku juga(sedikit))) itu memang manis, sih. Tetapi, dengan pemborosan kata seru semacam itu, tidakkah itu, aneh?!

"KEMBALIKAN TAS KU, SIALAN!" Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Memundurkan waktu kembali pada beberapa jam lalu, yaitu saat pulang sekolah, dimana si gadis garang sasaran (kejahilan) ku ini sedang sibuk dengan jabatan sekertaris Osisnya, membuka celah bagiku untuk menyembunyikan tas aneh miliknya. Jadilah dia histeris, yang mungkin sedari pulang sekolah hingga kini.

"Diamlah, Sakura."

Oh, betapa manisnya dia ketika (mungkin saja) tengah memelototkan iris yang warnanya entah apa itu dibalik kacamata bulat tebal luar biasa miliknya. Berkacak pinggang, mungkin saja dia akan meneriakkan umpatan keduanya kali ini. Aku pasrah, tuhan.

"Hah, aku pasrah tuhan." Nah! Ini dia yang paling aku suka dari dirinya, dimana ia akan selalu mengucapkan apa yang sebelumnya ada dalam benak nista ku. Wow.

"Penggunaan majas ironi yang bagus, nona."

Dan kemudian, bel masuk pun menjadi pemisah perdebatan yang biasanya berakhir panjang antara aku, dan Sakura. Antara kami, tentu saja.

.

.

.

"...Sianida, kelompok siano, dengan atom karbon yg terikat ke atom nitrogen dan dirumuskan dlm ilmu kimia C=N/ CN. Bau almond yg khas akan tercium dari mulut korban. Dengan mencegah sel sel darah merah dalam proses penyerapan oksigen dan dikenal pula dengan sebutan 'sesak nafas internal"

Aku menguap bosan. Keh, penjelasan semacam itu sudah bertahun-tahun lampau kuketahui, membuatku malas mendengarkannya. Dan mungkin akan mencomot sedikit dari sifat si ketua kelas itu. Nara Shikamaru. Dengan cathphrase andalannya, mendokusai.

"Uchiha Sai, apa rambut dari Sakura lebih menarik dibandingkan aku?"

Terdengar seperti.. Sebuah iklan alay yang lumayan populer di tv.

"Ya, Sensei. Kau memakai masker. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tertarik?." Jujur itu indah. Dan akan lebih indah lagi bila aku bisa tidur-tiduran diatas meja dengan malas seperti ini. Meski Kakashi-sensei telah dalam mode oh my goat nya. Yasudahlah~ membersihkan kamar mandi yang sudah terlalu bersih tidak buruk juga.

"Aku tahu kau ranking satu dikelas 10A+ ini, jadi tolong jelaskan apa itu Heroine."

"Heroin, dari tumbuhan poppy, berefek menekan sistem saraf pusat dan menciptakan efek senang berlebihan dan euphoria pada korban, 20% lebih angka kematian yang disebabkan oleh racun ini. Gejalanya ialah kejang-kejang, tak sadarkan diri, gngguan penglihatan, tekanan darah rendah, koma, dan mati karna gagal sistem pernapasan."

"..."

"..."

"Yak. Bagus. Kau lolos kali ini, tuan Uchiha." Kukiran Kakashi-Sensei dengan segala keperfeksionisannya akan memiliki dendam kesumat padaku ,nanti.

"... Baiklah, karena waktu mata pelajaran saya akan berakhir 10 menit lagi, saya akan membuat kelompok belajar dengan susunan sesuai abjad. Tidak dengan nama Keluarga, tiap-tiap kelompok akan berisikan 3 orang atau lebih, seperti 4 maupun 5. Mengenai racun racun lain yang belum saya jelaskan. Silahkan lihat daftar nama kalian pada sekertaris kelas. Saya undur diri dulu." Sensei pergi dari kelas dengan mata dongkolnya. Kenapa mata? Jelas, karena bagian wajahnya tak terlihat sama sekali, kecuali mata.

Meninggalkan sebuah kelas terpilih yang telah bermetamorfosa menjadi sebuah pasar tradisional yang ramai dan menjengkelkan. Tentu, masih seputar pembagian kelompok. Dan sebagai informasi kecil, 100% aku akan satu kelompok dengan Sakura. Si murid culun yang tak memiliki teman, mempunyai aneeki yang anggun dan cantik, dimana dia (sakura) adalah sasaran kejahilan abadiku. Selamanya.

"... Lalu Sai Uchiha, Sakura Hyuuga, dan Sasori Hiruko. Kemudian kelompok terakhir―" tuh, kan.

.

.

.

.

Ketika bagian bawah tubuh ini terasa menyiksa dengan menggila, meminta untuk segera dipuaskan dengan sesuatu yang 'hot', sebuah keajaibanpun muncul secara terencana menyapa rumah siputku.

―Bel istirahat.

Dan kedai ramen hangat adalah prioritas utamaku kini. Bersama Shino Aburame juga temanku yang lainnya, tanpa berfikir panjang kami langgung memasang ancang-ancang berlari seribu! Sebelum ramai, tentunya.

"AYO CEPAT!" Bukan aku yang berteriak, lho.

Ketika sampai, kami mengulas senyum puas bersamaan. Yeah, ada satu meja kosong tersisa disana. Di dekat spot ternyaman pula, ck ck.

―dan kemudian, kami langsung bermuram durja ketika sekelebat warna pink tampak melenggang santai menuju ke tempat incaran singa (ke)lapar(an) seperti kami. Tentu, aku akan segera mengusirnya dengan cara ku, seperti biasanya.

Jangan pernah berfikir bahwa kisah ku dan si culun itu akan berakhir sama dengan kebanyakan manga-mangan Shoujo pada umumnya. Dimana si pemuda awalnya menjahili si gadis, tersadar, saling cinta, kemudian pacaran. Tamat. ―jangan harap. Akan aku jamin bahwa aku, 'Uchiha Sai, tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang Hyuuga Sakura'. No, way.

"Hey, nerd-oh-oversize-bra! Nanti datang kerumahku jam 3 sore ya, sekalian ajak Hiruko-san. Dan juga, minggirlah dari tempat ini. Kau mengganggu." Satu-satunya keunggulan 'dia' dimataku adalah dada oversize nya.

Anggaplah Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dibalik kacamata so dick nya itu. Lalu dia menjawab celotehanku.

" Aku tahu, kau pasti akan menganggap dada oversizeARRGH! Dadaku inilah satu-satunya keunggulanku. Tapi ingat satu hal, aku ranking 2. Dan akan mengalahkanmu dalam ujian kenaikan kelas nanti, lihat saja." Tuh, kan. Dia membaca pikiran nistaku lagi.

"Terserah~" itu suara Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengganti cathprasenya.

"PERMISI! Aduh, aku lapar~" Naruto Uzumaki, teman bar-bar ku ini, mengelus perutnya dramatis. Matanya berkata seolah meminta belas kasih pada Sakura yang memandang kami dengan bosan. Jujur saja. Aku sedikit 'haus' saat ini. Mengecek tanggal di ―aah! Ponselku mana?

Ketinggalan. Sial!"Shikamaru, pinjam ponselmu."

Apa yang kau bingungkan, Shikamaru? Kau hanya perlu merogoh kantong celana ataupun blazer. sekolahmu, kemudian berikan sebentar apa yang aku minta. Kau terlalu banyak berfikir.

"Kau ingin makan atau tidak, sih?."

―ooh, kukira dia akan bertanya 'mana ponselmu?' Yang mana itu terlalu mainstream.

"Tentu. Tapi aku butuh ponsel yang selalu tersedia pulsa banyak meskipun sudah termakan zaman." Secara tidak langsung alias terselubung, aku mengejek posel ketinggalan jamannya. Dan dia merotasikan matanya bosan. Seperti Shikamaru yang biasanya.

"Nih."

"Thank's."

Si pinky sudah pergi sedari aku berceloteh dengan pikiranku. Ketika aku ingin bertanya, nomor yang sedang akan aku hubungi terlanjur tersambung. Sesegera mungkin aku mendekatkan benda berharga nan canggih ini kedekat telingaku.

["Hn?"]

"Papa, sekarang sudah memasuki akhir bulan, kan?"

["Ya. Kau sudah lapar?"]

"Iya. Bagaimana dengan sepulang sekolah nanti, pa?"

["Hn. Papa akan menjemputmu."]

"Sai, cepat pesan makananmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk jam terakhirkan?" Aku mengguman. Menyahut suara Naruto yang terdengar sangat nyaring. Dia berteriak padaku, yang notabenenya ada disampingnya.

"Tidak ah. Kalian saja. Aku akan mencari si pinky sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ketika aku hendak berdiri dari kursi yang nyaris sebahan dengan lantai linoleum, suara Kiba menyeruak memanaskan hati.

"Woah! Kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya ya? Ck ck ck." Betapa menyebalkannya si pemuda bertato aneh di pipi itu.

"Jangan membuat ayahmu menangis ketika proposal kerja sama dengan nya dibatalkan, Kiba." Dia menciut seketika.

.

.

.

.

Normal

Siang ini, cuaca tidak terlalu menguji iman manusia untuk mengumpat ria. Sedikit kelabu, memang. Atau bahkan, jutaan zat cair akan segera berlomba untuk mencapai bumi, sebentar lagi. Siang ini juga, dimana bayangan sesuatu nyaris sejajar dengan objeknya(walau amat sangatlah samar), seorang gadis tampak berdiam diri dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada dirinya, dan juga beberapa buku sastra maupun cerita yang tersusun apik di rak-rak khusus.

Sebut saja salon* sastra. Yakni ruangan khusus bagi para anggota klub sastra di Sma Konohajima tempat bagi para siswa-siswa berprestasi dalam akademik.

Sebuah buku brand ternama karya Ezra Weston Loomis Pound** yang berjudul Hugh Selwyn Mauberley berada tepat dalam genggamannya. Juga dalam keadaan terbuka, dimana dia, si Gadis itu, membaca tiap-tiap kata didalamnya dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Nerd-oh-oversize-bra!"

Sakura Hyuuga mengangkat wajah malasnya dari buku yang sedang ia tekuni. Tentu dengan beberapa urat sebal yang menghiasi. Julukan sialan itu begitu mengganggu hidupnya, yang kebetulan juga berasal dari seseorang yang sama dengan kehancuran baginya.

"Human Corpse! Matilah kau!."

Yang dimaksudkan tertawa dalam kepalsuan. Jelas ini tidak lucu. Tidak sama sekali. Tetapi, tidak ada salahnya tertawa bukan?

"Yo. Nanti jangan datang kerumahku dulu, ya. Besok saja." Setelah itu, si pemuda tengil yang sialnya tampan itupun melengos dengan indahnya. Meninggalkan Sakura dengan gumaman 'Uchiha Sai KEPARAT!' Serta jutaan kekesalan lainnya. Tabahkanlah hatimu, wahai Hyuuga. Mungkin saja ini tidak akan pernah sama sekali atau dua kali ada hikmahnya. Teruslah hidup dengan penuh semangat ya, nak.

#(sakura: wooi!*#?!/: )

.

.

.

.Pria itu, terpekur. Memandang selembar photo polaroid usang yang seolah selalu menyedot seluruh desah napasnya, mengikat sekujur tubuhnya dalam janji jiwa, juga penyesalan nyata yang seolah telah menjadi daging dalam hidupnya. Dia ingin menangis, menjerit saat ini juga. Tetapi egonya seolah melarang keras. Ingin mengakhiri hidup yang baginya tak berguna, sebab yang ditunggu tak juga kembali. Tetapi sang buah hati, kini telah nyata memberinya harapan. Bahwa seseorang yang selalu ia impikan akan segera hadir dan menyapa kehidupan suramnya kembali. Mengukir kisah baru, menggantikan kehancuran lampau yang ia ciptakan.

"Senjuu.. Sa―"

"―papa."

Pria tampan penuh kharisma itu kelabakan. Sesegera mungkin menyembunyikan benda berharganya. Menyelipkan dalam halaman-halaman di buku majalah bisnisnya, dengan emosi yang terkendali ia memandang sang putra.

"Papa kenapa?"

"A-ti-tidak. Papa hanya mengenang―"

"―kenapa tidak menjemputku?" Sai berbicara dengan nada datarnya. Sama halnya dengan sang papa, yang mana kini tengah berusaha setenang mungkin. Menyamakan dengan nada bicaranya.

"Hn. Maaf, papa lupa. Jadi kau pulang dengan siapa?."

Sai terdiam. Tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki jawaban sama sekali. Tentu. Dia punya segalanya. Uchiha punya segalanya. "Siapa... Senjuu? Juga, siapa ibuku? Kenapa kau harus merahasiakan semuanya dariku, papa?"

Sai. Yang biasanya akan selalu berpura-pura tak tahu, sok bersikap acuh, kini berjanji akan membuncahkan segalanya. Meski secara perlahan. Sebab bagaimanapun juga, Uchiha Sasuke tetaplah papa tercintanya. Meski terkadang ada saatnya dimana ia tak mau mengakui hal itu.

Tak diakui, bukan berarti tak ada, kan? Beban dipundaknya, begitu berat. Sasuke lelah. CEO ini lelah. Pria muda ini lelah. Dengan segala tekanan ini, dia akan terus bertahan dengan sebuah harapan yang akan ia pastikan dengan tangannya sendiri, bahwa kehadirannya kelak bukanlah sebuah angan-angan belaka, kehadiran gadisnya, akan nyata adanya.

"Dia.. Kelak kau akan bertemu dengannya. Ayo bersiap-siap."

Kembali, sai merasa kecewa dengan segalanya.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil mewah itu, Uchiha Sai masih memendam kekesalannya. Dimana kini, dinginnya AC pun sama sekali tak sampai untuk menyentuh hatinya. Dimana titik didih itu berasal. Dan juga, sang ayah menyadari itu semua. Namun lebih memilih untuk diam. Seperti biasanya.

"Hn. Aku tahu kau kesal. Tapi jangan tampilkan wajah itu di depan Jii-san mu nanti." Melihat sebuah belokan menuju tempat tujuannya, Sasuke segera menggulirkan stir kemudinya kearah yang sesuai. Masih tidak berminat untuk memandang wajah jutek sang anak.

Sai tidak menyahut. Tetapi tidak juga merubah air mukanya. Ia hanya ingin memandang jalanan kota, untuk saat ini.

20 menit kemudian, kedua ayah anak itupun telah sampai pada tempat tujuan mereka. Yakni sebuah mansion bergaya jepang kuno juga eropa modern. Sedikit pelik dalam membuatnya, tentu saja.

"Tou-Sama." Ketika seorang pria ber-hakama ditemuinya dalam ruangan inti mansion tersebut, Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya. Dengan Sai yang masih membuntuti dibelakang.

"Hn. Aku tahu tujuanmu. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu."

Mereka, yaitu para anggota keluarga Uchiha inti, duduk tenang dengan mengelilingi sebuah meja besar dalam ruangan khusus mansion Uchiha tersebut. Tidak ada makanan apapun yang tersaji diatas meja. Yang hanya menyuguhkan beberapa gelas cairan merah pekat sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang menempati masing-masing bangku bersandaran tinggi, dengan bantalan khas di bagian punggung dan alas kursi.

"Sai, apakah kau sudah menguasai Sharingan?." Sai mejawab pertanyaan sang kakek dengan sopan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil berkata "Sudah, Jii-Sama."

"Dan Sasuke. Tou-San harap kau mau bekerja sama dengan Aniki-mu. Seorang dari Ras Uchiha, baru-baru ini menemukan sebuah kekuatan yang bisa menjadi pilar dari clan ini. Yaitu, pembekuan. Tou-san harap kau dan Itachi bisa menemukannya. Kalian yang terkuat dari yang lain. Kalian istimewa, bukan?"

Dua nama yang dimaksudkan dalam pembicaraan terpanjang dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku, mengangguk singkat sembari menyesap minuman suguhan mereka. Juga diikuti dengan yang lainnya. Tak terkecuali Sai.

"Ha'I, Tou-Sama." Sasuke menjawab, tetapi tidak meninggalkan lebih dari 5 centi ujung gelas berkaki itu dari bibirnya.

"Apa Haruno sudah mulai mengajak perang?" Itachi meletakkan gelasnya perlahan. Lalu memandang sang kepala keluarga dengan serius.

"Klan yang lainnya juga. Dan mungkin akan melibatkan para manusia kelak. Aku tak ingin kehancuran, baik itu bagi Uchiha, ataupun Dunia."

"Wakatta."

.

.

.

.

.

―[Sakura]―

Aku ingin menangis. Saat ini juga. Ya. Aku akui. Dada ini memang terasa sesak. Mata ini juga terasa panas. Tetapi kau, yang telah mendua hati diatas segala janji manismu, aku sama sekali tak terlintas bayangan kita. Ya. Kita. Kau, dan aku. Tidak sama sekali. Tetapi kau, gadis yang aku percayai, walau telah berkilah seribu kali, kembali merobek jalinan hati kita. Kau, kakakku.

Kau, kakakku. Mencumbu bibirnya mesra, dibawah pohon maple yang daunnya telah menguning juga gugur. Kau, kakakku, memeluk kekasihku dengan erat. Dimana itu selalu kau lakukan sedari aku mengenal cinta. Sedari 'kita' baru mengenal cinta. Kau... Kakaku tercinta, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hinata-nee.. Ambil saja mereka. Ambil saja mereka semua. Aku akan berbohong untukmu. Ya, pasti. Dengan berpura pura tak peduli akan ulah terdugamu. Aku akan melakukannya.

.

.

.

Dengan kenekatan yang maksimal, aku melepas kepangan kudaku, juga kacamata tebal ini ditengah ramainya taman. Sekarang siang hari, dimana akhir pekan sudah didepan mata. Juga, aku hanya merasa bosan untuk terus menutupi parasku yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya, menuruti apa keinginan kakakku. Hanya itu. Tetapi semakin lama, aku merasa seperti pembohong besar.

[KRRT!]

Aku tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan kacamataku yang tiba-tiba membeku ini. Menyisakan sensasi dingin yang mencoba menyentuh jiwaku. Dengan pelindung selembar sutra, apa gunanya?

―percuma.

Aku benci kakakku. Aku benci keluargaku. Aku benci diriku. Aku benci hidupku. Aku benci kekuatanku. Aku benci―

―menjadi berbeda.

Disatu sisi, keinginan kakakku adalah prioritas. Tetapi melihat kebelakang, keinginan bebas selalu menghantuiku. Menerkan gerak gerikku dalam angan-angan.

"... Sakura?"

Apakah mimpiku semalam, bermakna buruk? Kenapa Sai Uchiha harus bertemu denganku dalam kondisi semacam ini?

Aku segera berdiri dari ayunan. Menyisakan bunyi ribut dari rantai-rantainya. Hendak berbalik pergi, dan tangan dingin Sai adalah penghalang untukku, saat ini. Dia, pemuda ini...

"Kaukah, itu? Kau sakura?" Suaranya menggoyahkan keyakinan bulatku. Rahasiaku, sudah terkuak. Mata ini, sudah telihat. Rambut ini, telah tergerai disapa angin musim gugur. Juga Uchiha Sai sebagai saksi bahwa―

"Apa kau menciptakan es?"

―aku memiliki kekuatan khusus.

Kini, bukan hanya aku, dan tuhan yang tahu. Tetapi pemuda asing ini telah menerobos paksa didalamnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.. Memandang nanar pada 2 objek yang tengah berpelukan di taman itu... Tidak. Dia yakin tidak salah melihat. Tidak mungkin..

.

.

"... Sakura.. Sai?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~0~

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

.

.

azizaanr: sorry, kesalahan teknis. Script html nya keikut serta -_-. Review lagi

Tita-chan:Sekarang udah bisa ngerti, kok. Makasih. Review lagi

Uchihana rin: thank's sarannya. review lagi

LVenge: yo'I. Thanks ya. Review lagi

Shuu-kun: aduh, jangan linglung dong, sini aku tangkep. Yaoi an kita ya#plak. Review lagi

Mio: niat, kok. Cuma waktu itu mepet. Gx sempet cek ulang. Thanks sarannya. Review lagi

Dan untuk yang log-in. Check PM. Yuhu~ kalo ada yang gx kebales, bilang aja. Ntar saya bales, kok.

Thanks to: azizaanr, Misa safitri3, Asiyah Firdausi, Siti973, Tita-chan, Slacker Shasha, Athena Minev, Uchihana rin, Uzumaky Dianty, LVenge, Shuu-kun, misakiken, Mio, nia ah moe, , Dea Lova S.S, Kiyoi-chan.

Okay~ REVIEW PLEASE!

Bagi yg namanya tertera hampir disetiap chapter fic ini sebagai reviewer, ntar saya kasih hadiah fic one shoot! btw, panggil saya youngky atau angga aja yah. See you

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salon: Ruangan tempat orang berkumpul, biasanya untuk membicarakan hal hal seperti sastra atau kegiatan akademik lainnya (bahasa prancis)

Ezra Weston Loomis pound: penyair asal amerika.

.

.

.


End file.
